jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Plo Koon
So... ...ich geh jetzt in den wohlverdienten Urlaub. wärst du so nett dich bitte als Stellvertreter um meine Benutzerseite zu kümmern, für den Fall das ich angeschrieben werde. Darth Nihilus 66 05:55, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vielen Dank für die Vertretung. Konnte gestern leider nich rein hatten ein Problem am Computer. Ach ja Wusstest du das ILM und LucasArts zwei neue (Fernseh)serien machen und stell dir vor ich ich weiß wie sie heißen, worum es geht usw.: also... 1. *Name: The Clone Wars *Genre: Zeichentrick *Zeitraum: S.o. *Thema: S.o. *Erscheinungsdatum: Sommer 2008 2. *Name: unbekannt *Genre: Realserie *Zeitraum: zwischen Episode III u. IV *Thema: Jedisäuberung *Erscheinungsdatum: Januar 2008 Mfg Darth Nihilus 66 09:54, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wie ihr wünscht mein Meister ... Danke das du das übernimmst!!!!!!!!!!! Meister Plo Koon 19:24, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Panik Ich hab ein ziemlich großeß Problem denn ich such verzweifelt verzweifelt nach Infos über das große Holocron Bitte hilf mir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mfg Darth Nihilus 66 09:21, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Frage: Welches Holocron? Ach noch was es gibt keine Quelle die belgt das Eeth Koth Agen Kolars Padawan ist!! Der Adminstrator Little Ani hats geändert, gottseidank!! Das große Holocron: *12-seitig, sieht also aus wie ein runder Ball Ich ahb schon viel mal das Wort Holocron gehört, jedoch was das genau ist, ich habe keine Ahnung! Also du suchst nach einem Artikel?...oder etwa ein Bild? Gruß Meister Plo Koon 18:22, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy Also ein Holocron ist ein uralter Wissensspeicher der Jedi oder Sith. Es gibt immer einen so genannten Hüter des Holocrons, das ist meistens einer der oben genannten Jedi oder Sith. Also: Sithholocron(oben), Jediholocron(unten) thumb|right thumb und davon gibt es ein 12-seitiges Holocron das man das Große Holocron nennt. Es befindet sich in den Jediarchiven und enthält sowohl gewaltiges Wissen über Sith und Jedi. Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 07:15, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Also das tut mir leid aber ich mach heut in Urlaub, aber vlt. danach!!! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:29, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vorlage:Familie Ich habe die Vorlage nun zum dritten mal gelöscht... wenn du was ausprobieren möchtest, tu das bitte in Vorlage:Sandkasten. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:46, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Du kannst mir auch gerne erklären, für was du eine Vorlage:Familie brauchst. Wenn sie sinnvoll ist, kann man sie ja zusammen erstellen. Aber man sollte vielleicht erst mal abwägen für was die überhaupt gut sein soll. Frag halt, wenn du Hilfe brauchst! --Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:53, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist eigentlich eine gute Idee, es gibt ja viele Artikel, die einen Stammbaum beinhalten, wie Familie Solo. Vielleicht könnte man die Vorlage so machen, dass das Ergebnis so ein Stammbaum ist. Das würde das erstellen eines solchen Artikels vereinfachen. Man könnte dann wie bei der Vorlage:Dialog den Aufbau gestalten, also den Quelltext. das würde dann so aussehen: *Vater= *Mutter= *Kind1= *Kind2= *Kind3= *Ehepartner Kind1= *Ehepartner Kind2= *Ehepartner Kind3= *Kind aus Ehe1= *Kind aus Ehe2= *Kind aus Ehe3= ::Aber das ist jetzt nur ein Vorschlag, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das ziemliche Arbeit ist, die zu schreiben. Gruß Boba 20:16, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, das wäre wirklich eine Mordsarbeit... ich weiß nicht mal, ob man das gut hinbekommen kann. Ich denke nicht, dass das unbedingt besser funktionieren würde, wenn man das mit einer Vorlage macht. Die einzelnen Abzweigungen sind von Familie zu Familie einfach zu unterschiedlich... Außerdem kann es ja vorkommen, dass es in einem Stammbaum über viele Generationen mehrere Väter oder Mütter gibt. Naja, ist mit normaler Handarbeit einfacher, denke ich :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:22, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Die Ideen klingen gut , mal sehen was sich machen lässt!! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:24, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Zur Vorlage Familie, es gibt sowas auf MediaWiki hier ich versteh zwar rein gar nichts, aber vielleicht hilft das ja bei der Erstellung einer ähnlichen Vorlage. Boba 19:17, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Zu ... Schreiben siehe oben unter Panik Du bist nicht allein Es gibt noch andere die an das Überleben Meister Windus glauben: Gucke hier: Benutzer:Darth Umbra Dann weiter runter scrollen und dort wo eine rote Warnung erscheint (Sieht aus wie die Warnung vor Spoilern) Und dort gibt es dann eine Reihe von Fan-Fiction Geschichten, wie zum Beispiel *Das zweite Leben des Mace Windu Hallo erstmal Schön das du wieder da bist, mir wurde es langsam langwieilig ;) Wusstest du das du kurzzeitig mal auf der Top 50 Bearbeiterkise warst!!! Ach ja und was deine Marvelfabrik angeht mach ich gerne mit. Allerdings hätte ich noch einen Vorschlag: Wir können nict nur Aufträge für Artikel verteilen, nein oft mangelt es auch an Bildmaterial. Da ich jetzt die Kunst des Fotografierens erlernt habe ;) kann ich mich ja um die Illustrationen kümmern. Weiterhin sollte jedes Mitglied Diesen "Marvel-Absatz" auf seiner Benutzerseite haben. Es wäre auch schön wenn man Inaktiver Benutzer einladen würde. Mit deiner Erlaubnis würde ich gerne noch hinzufügen welches Bildmaterial derzeit zur Verfügung steht. So, und ehe meine Tastatur heiß läuft sag ich einfach mal Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 09:21, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy und willkommen zurück Darth Nihilus 66 11:05, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Auch von mir Willkommen "Daheim"^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 14:25, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schöner Empfang. Der gefällt mir!^^ Meister Plo Koon 10:03, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Trubel ohne Ende Su'cuy. während deiner Abwesenheit ist soviel passiert. *Du kannst unter Jedipedia:Vorschläge mal gucken was die Administration zu Marvel sagt. *Ich bin jetzt auf der Top fünfzig Bearbeiterliste. Diese ist zu finden in der Disku.-seite von Yoda41 (Du warst auch mal kurz drauf, aber dann bist du leider in den Urlaub gefahren) *Wusstest du das man in Lego Star Wars II auch alle Charaktere aus Lego Star Wars I verwenden kann, kauf dir einfach das Extra Alten Spielstand verwenden Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 12:19, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ach ja noch was, die ganzen Charaktere bei Lego Star Wars II aus Lego Star Wars I haben dann auch die Fähigkeiten des neuen Lego star Wars. Bsp.: Jango Fett hat zwar noch seine zwei Blaster, aber er hat auch Thermaldetonatoren und Raketen. Darth Nihilus 66 13:06, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Idee Kannst du am Freitag vllt zu mir kommen? Darth Nihilus 66 20:53, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Cool kennt ihr euch auch so? Inaktiver Benutzer 21:00, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Jo, wir gehn auf die selbe Schule Darth Nihilus 66 21:59, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::So ich bin den ganzen Tag in der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban (besser bekannt als Bad Lausick) um die Dunklen Jedi zu unterweisen. Re'turcye mhi Darth Nihilus 66 09:41, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja, eventuell. Mal sehen schick dir ne SMS! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 12:11, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Plo Koon Zeichnungen Hi! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du die Plo Koon Zeichnungen gefertigt hast. Falls ja, musst du dies in die Beschreibung der Bilder kopieren: Dann ist keine Quellenangabe nötig. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:26, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nein sind leider nicht von mir!!! Ähm..was für Quellenangaben!! Bei Bildern? Meister Plo Koon 12:38, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja du musst jedes Bild mit Quellen versehen...wenn du mal auf das Bild klickst, wirst du sehen, dass dort eine Box auf mangelnde Quellen hinweist. Mach es wie bei Artikeln, dass erwähnst aus welchen Büchern, Filmen, Comics, Heften, etc du das Bild hast. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:43, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ähm...das sind Zeichnung von irgend jemanden die ich mal beim Stöbern im Internet gefunden habe .... was solls da für ne Quelle geben? Verwirrt Meister Plo Koon 12:45, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :1 Konflikt :Mhmmm...gib die Url an und mach auch den FanArt Hinweis. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:48, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Willkommen auf der Top 50 --Darth Nihilus 66 17:00, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Auftrag Ähm, hast du meine Antwort bei Plasma gelesen? Darth Nihilus 66 19:43, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST)Treffen auf der Ravager Lego Also hier meine Liste: *2x Klon-Commander (Phase II- Rüstung) *3x Klon-Schocktrooper ( " ) *5x Klon-trooper ( " ) *1x Snowtrooper *1x Stormtrooper *8x Kampfdroid *4x Superkampfdroid *1x General Grievous *1x Obi-Wan (mit leuchtendem Lichtschwert) *1x Anakin *1x Yoda *1x Chewbacca *1x Boba Fett *1x R2 *1x R5 *1x Rebellen-Pilot *1x Bespin-Wache *1x Han in Carbonit eingefroren (weiß nich ob das zählt) über Fahrzeuge ist auch verhandelbar Darth Nihilus 66 18:37, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und hier meine: *1x Yoda *2x Chewbacca *3x Darth Vader *2x Obi-Wan *1x Kit Fisto *2x Königliche Wanche *1x Qui-Gon *1x Darth Maul *2x Ewok (Wicket und noch 1) *1x Bib Fortuna *1x Jar Jar Binks *1x Grand Moff Tarkin *1x R2-D2 *1x C-3PO *1x R4-P17 *1x R2-D5 *1x Gomoeraner Wache *1x Imperialer Offizier *3x Stormtrooper *1x Clone Scout *1x Mouse Droid *1x TIE-Fighter Pilot *1x Schneetruppe *1x Boba Fett Tja das war mein Besitz. Zum Tausch verfügbar:Darth Vader + Laserschwert, Obi-Wan Kenobi ohne Laserschwert! Meister Plo Koon 20:08, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ch bräuchte ehrlich gesagt beide. Also, ich überleg mir mal ein Angebot Darth Nihilus 66 19:05, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Man schade das du Maul nich tauschst, für den würd ich echt alles geben Darth Nihilus 66 19:21, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Aufklärung Das Vieh was unter Marvel Industries steht heißt Salacious Crumb Darth Nihilus 66 12:19, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Diplomaten-Schiff Es gibt auch das Diplomatenschiff als Lego Star Wars hier: http://shop.lego.com/ByTheme/Product.aspx?p=7665&cn=475 Und das Ding is auch noch Neu! Darth Nihilus 66 18:47, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das hätten wir schon geklärt! Meister Plo Koon 13:17, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Force ''May the Force be with you ''May the Force be with you ''May the Force be dear Plo Koo ''May the Force be with you! ''Always Darth Nihilus 66 19:15, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sofort reinziehen thumb thumb thumb Darth Nihilus 66 17:40, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Kanns sein, das irgend was mit deiner Disku los is? Darth Nihilus 66 17:11, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Test 1 2 3 Hhm ich glaub auf deiner Seite war ein Vandale. Darth Nihilus 66 17:47, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wie kommst du drauf? Meister Plo Koon 19:09, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das wüsste ich auch gerne, die letzten Versionen dieser Seite stammen nämlich alle von euch beiden. Gruß Kyle 19:13, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Is dir nich aufgefallen dass alle Überschriften außer dieße auf der Ebene 3 sind Darth Nihilus 66 19:17, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Hm, schon komisch, aber auf alle Fälle ist es kein Vandale. Kyle 19:20, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::So, Problem beseitigt, jetzt sind alle wieder auf eins. Kyle 19:23, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ähm Leute das hab ich so gemacht!! Meister Plo Koon 12:06, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Uups. Darth Nihilus 66 12:12, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Quellen Bitte erstelle (diesmal auch nur wirklich) Artikel zu dennen du die Quellen auch WIRKLICH hast. Ich denke nicht das alle Infos zu deinen Droiden Artikeln aus dem Filmen vorgeht (sicherlich nicht). Auch hier liegt der Verdacht der Übersetzung nahe. soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, scheint sich das bei dir zu häufen. Sowas können wir hier nicht gebrauchen, also überlege dir genau ob dir hier richtig bist. --Modgamers 16:59, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bezeichne mich als Mensch und nicht mit dem Begriff "sowas". Dieser Begriff ist abweisend und beleidgend, auch so"jemand" ist hier nicht zu gebrauchen. Wenn du dir den Text genau durchgelesen hättest würdest du merken das darin nur steht was im Film auch gezeigt wird. Benimm dich nicht wie Little Ani und lass mich mit deinen Übersätzungsvermutungen in Ruhe. Meister Plo Koon 17:05, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ahja... Ist mir eigentlich ziemlich ulz. Ich habe hier eigentlich nichts gegen irgendjemanden hier, nur gegen oder für seine (Mit)arbeitsmethoden. Und bei deinem letzten Artikel sieht es folgendermaßen aus. #Name des Droiden wird nicht im Film genannt, also warum hast du überhaupt einen #Woher weißt du das ein Droide der auf der Tantiive war für Vader gearbeitet hatte, da dies auch nicht im Film genannt wird? ICH weiß wo man das alles nachlesen kann und auch als Quelle benutzen kann. Nur du hast sie nicht angegeben und auch wenn du sie nu fix nachträgst, erscheint es dennoch äußerst suspekt. Mir ist es ziemlich egal wie du meinst ich mich anderen gegnüber verhalte, mir ist es wichtig das hier alle nach den Regeln mitspielen und bei dir erscheint es fragwürdig. Und wie du über Ani sprichst gefällt mir genausowenig wie ich dir scheinbar gefalle. Er ist quasi dein Gottverdammter Boss (da er Admin) und da ist etwas mehr respekt angebracht. --Modgamers 17:20, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich glaube nicht, dass Modgamers in diesem Fall die Absicht hatte, dich zu beleidigen. Das "sowas" bezieht sich auf die Praxis, Artikel abzuschreiben bzw. zu übersetzen, nicht auf deine Person. Solltest du das wirklich wiederhohlt getan haben, kann ich verstehen, dass man so langsam härtere Töne anschlägt, denn solche Vorgehensweisen sind beim Schreiben von Artikeln einem wiki tabu - und wer es macht, hat hier nichts verloren. Dein "benimm dich nicht wie Little Ani" ist da schon eher beleidigend - zumal Ani nichts falsches tut, wenn er aufmerksam ist und bei verdächtigen Dingen nachhakt. Wenn du in Zukunft gute Artikel schreibst und auch zeigst, dass du die Quellen wirklich hast, wird niemand dir in irgendeiner Weise kritisch gegenüberstehen. Gruß Kyle 17:25, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) p.s.: Das hier gehört vor Modgamers Beitrag, er war etwas zu schnell für mich. Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass mit ''sowas du als Person gemint warst... ist doch absurd! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Modgamers gemeint hat, dass wir sowas (= also Übersetzungen) nicht gebrauchen können. Du bist leicht gereizt, wenn es um das Thema geht, habe ich den Eindruck. Aber es ist nun mal so, dass deine Artikel zu wenig Quellen haben. Die Informationen aus deinen Artikeln gehen nicht aus den angegebenen Quellen hervor... und da brauchst du nicht zu sagen, dass Modgamers sich nicht so verhalten soll, wie ich! Er hat das Recht dazu und er ist auch im Recht! *R4-M9: Zu wenig Quellen... das geht im Leben nicht aus Eine neue Hoffnung hervor. Alleine schon die Bezeichnung des Droiden nicht. *R3-T6: Auch hier geht nichts aus Eine neue Hoffnung hervor. *R4-I9: Wenn du Das Kompendium als Quelle benutzt hast, wieso hast du den Artikel nicht R4-19 benannt? So steht es nämlich im Sachbuch... Der Name hast du wohl von Wookieepedia, weil er dort so steht. Wie auch immer! Du musst halt verstehen, dass deine Sachen uns zum nachdenken anregen, da es komisch ist. Wir wollen ja nur alle eine zuverlässige Enzyklopädie aufbauen und da ist es eben wichtig, dass niemand kopiert. Niemand will dir das grundlos in die Schuhe schieben... macht ja auch niemand. Wir haben unsere Gründe geliefert! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:30, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Gut gesagt Ani. Mir ist da noch was aufgefallen: Das Bild hier ist eine Montage - also FanArt - und dürfte daher gar nicht in den Artikel. Du siehst, deine Arbeitsweise ist alles andere als korrekt, deshalb kritisiert man dich auch - nicht weil es uns Spaß macht. Kyle 17:34, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nicht gaz... das Bild gehört so... es stammt nämlich aus der Richtigen Quelle, die ich ja auch weiß... Ani ansich auch noch, aber die Plo, sofern die anschuldigung auch stimmt, nur ablesen kann. --Modgamers 17:38, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Sag mal, welche Quelle bietet denn so schlechte Montagen? Kyle 17:43, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sag ich net solang die disku noch läuft :P ;) --Modgamers 17:44, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Kurze Erklärung: *1. Der Name der zwei Droiden, habe ich zufällig beim stöbern im Wookieepedia gefunden, der Inhalt ist weder übernommen noch wortwörtlich übersetzt. *2.Ich weiß wem ich Respekt zu spreche, und zur Zeit gibt es da so richtig niemand. Zweitens cih fühle mich frei und deshalb nicht irgendjemand untergeordnet. Es gibt keinen "Boss" sondern nur Kontrolleure. *3.R4-I9, oder auch 19, steht meiner Meinung nach als R4-I9 im Kompendium. Falls ich den Unterschied zwischen gedrucktem I und gedrucktem 1 verwechselt habe möhte ich mich entschuldigen. Mit dieser Montage oder so sorry, kommt ehrlich aus dem Wookiee...naja gut!Sorry! Aber trotzdem basiert der Artikel nicht auf Übersetzung!! Das war alles bei Anfragen weiteres!!! Aber nicht heute, sorry !? Meister Plo Koon 17:35, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hallo erstmal Nach ewiger hochlade-Zeit bin ich endlich da. Darth Nihilus 66 17:17, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Löschen der Diskussionsseite Hallo Meister Plo Koon! Ich möchte dich bitten, den Punkt Quellen auf deiner Diskussionsseite hier nicht mehr zu löschen, da es eine noch offene Diskussion und ein berechtigter Kritikpunkt ist. Nimm bitte Stellung dazu und nimm die Kritik an. Ein Löschen solcher Diskussionsbeiträge erledigt die Sache nicht und wirft eher ein schlechtes Licht auf dich. 17:17, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich lösche den Teil "Tobias" auf meiner Disku auch nicht.Das ist ein ziemlich kritikreicher Teil gegen mich aber man muss zu sowas stehen und daran wachsen.Tobias 17:19, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hör mir mal kurz zu, es mag zwar eine offene Diskussion zu seien aber jetzt unterhalte ich mich mit ihm, weil er warscheinlich ein offenes Ohr hat und mir zuhört. Zurück zum Thema: In dem Licht steh ich nun schon ne ganze weile! Man wird wegen einem Fehler wörtwörtlich gejagt und das geht mir gerade dermaßen gegen den Strich. Eine Stellungnahme dazu ist nicht nötig weil ich weiß das ich nichts falsches getan habe, und deshalb erklär ich es Modgamers auch mal!! Meister Plo Koon 17:24, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das ist nicht gegen dich.Modgamers ist einfach so das ist seine Art.zu mir war er genauso das ist aber einfach nur Kritik.Mir ging es mal genauso wo ich dachte ich stehe absichtlich in einem schlechten licht Tobias 17:26, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :@Plo: Tja scheint aber begründet zu sein, da ich mal davon ausgehe, dass due die Infos nicht durch eine göttliche Eingebung bekommen hast. Die drei angesprochenen Artikel (nicht ALLE nur die die angesprochen wurden) hatten halt ungenügende Quellen angaben oder waren sogar falsch. Zeitgleich entsprachen sie sehr deutlich anderssprachige Artikeln... das sind die Fakten. --Modgamers 17:28, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bearbeitungskonflikt :Entschuldigt das ich mich auch reinhänge, aber ich glaube Plo Koon hatt reccht. Modgamers könnte sich wirklich ein bisschen mehr an die Jediquette in Sachen Toleranz halten. Darth Nihilus 66 17:31, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich möchte mal gerne wissen, wo Moddi sich im Ton vergriffen hat. Meiner Meinung nach hat er angemessen und neutral einen Kritikpunkt angesprochen und keineswegs die Jediquette verletzt. Meister Plo Koon, bitte stell dich der Kritik und klär die Sache auf. 17:39, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ist anscheinend ja schon geschehen. ^^ 17:41, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hey sorry, Meister Plo Koon! Es tut mir Leid, wenn es den Eindruck macht, wir würden dir alte Fehler nachjagen. Ich kann dir versichern, dass das nicht unsere Absicht ist. Aber du musst auch unsere Seite verstehen :) Wir haben ja alle hier mehr oder weniger das gleiche ehrgeizige Ziel und diese Zusammenarbeit verlangt natürlich auch, dass man mit anderen kommuniziert und bei Ungereimtheiten Fragen stellt. Betrachte das nicht als persönlichen Angriff gegen dich! --Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:09, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Gut ich denke das hat sich aufs erste geklärt, na dann noch weiter hin viel Spaß beim Arbeiten. ^^ Meister Plo Koon 13:09, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) und noch was Quellen werden nicht nach lust und laune eingetragen. sie werden nur eingetragen, wenn sie auch im Artikel verwendet weredn. Also wenn du nu eifrig dein Kompendium einträgst, dann schreib auch was dazu, ansonsten lass es bitte. --Modgamers 19:26, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Meine Güte, wenn du meinst!! Meister Plo Koon 19:27, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wie meine Güte... das ist halt so... --Modgamers 19:43, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Schon klar!! Meister Plo Koon 19:44, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Quellen bei Bildern Du solltest wirklich mal quellen zu deinen Bildern schreiben!!!!--The Collector Audienz 17:20, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sorry, ich vegess es meistens beim hochladen!! Meister Plo Koon 16:11, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Aus aktuellem Anlass sprech ich das nochmal hier an, Folgende, von dir hochgeladene Bilder (nicht vollständig) brauchen noch eine Quelle: *Bild:Plo Koon XIX.jpg *Bild:Plo Koon XVIII.jpg *Bild:Plo Koon.jpg *Bild:Plo Koon I.jpg *Bild:Plo Koon II.jpg *Bild:Plo Koon XII.jpg *Bild:Spielberg.jpg *Bild:Steven Spielberg.jpg *Bild:Plovin Kult.jpg *Bild:Tulak.jpg *Bild:Rogwa Wodrata.jpg *Bild:R4-I9.jpg Da diese Bilder in einigen Artikeln verwendet werden, wäre es schade, wenn diese irgendwann gelöscht werden :müssten. Pandora Diskussion 19:57, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ich habs geh mal auf Einstellungen, dann auf Bearbeiten, und setze dein Häckchen bei neue oder geänderte Seiten beoachte Darth Nihilus 66 18:18, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) Danke Nihilus, für die Auskunft!!! Meister Plo Koon 16:13, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Oh man Schau dir das mal an http://www.thelightsaber.com/Goofs/goofs.htm Das zeigt Filmfehler mit Lichtschwertern, besonders Episode III solltest du mal sehen. Überschriften Hallo Plo Koon, es ist nicht nötig, dass du jede Überschrift aufs Neue von auf änderst. Diese Formatierung wird bei neuen Überschriften automatisch in der Form generiert und soll bitte so bleiben. Gruß, Premia Admin 13:27, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) O.K. t'schuldigung, noch was hast du gelesen was ich dir geschrieben habe ? Gruß Meister Plo Koon 13:28, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich habe dir Moverechte gegeben. Ein Tipp von mir: Die Top 50 Bearbeiterliste könntest du in deine Benutzerseite ablegen, dann hättest du auf deiner Diskussionsseite nur noch Nachrichten, wie es eigentlich auch sein soll. Gruß, Premia Admin 13:33, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) O.K. guter Vorschlag. Ach noch was, danke !!!!!! Mit freundlichem Gruß Meister Plo Koon 13:35, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Übrigens, was die Körperzonen im Kompendium betrifft: ich hatte Recht *Muhahahaha* Baustelle der Woche kennst du die schon? Darth Nihilus 66 17:50, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Es ist der Artikel KUS und du kannst dies immer im Bereich Jedipedia:Portale überprüfen. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:06, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Nein ich sags bloß deshalb weil unser lier Plo Koon hier ein totaler Fanatiker ist wenn es um die Seperatisten geht. Bild:O.o.gif Darth Nihilus 66 18:20, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Na dann kann er sich doch dransetzen^^ Der Artikel ist echt verdient die Baustelle der Woche. Inaktiver Benutzer 18:39, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich saß erst an Po Nudo, jetzt an Tambor. Mal sehen was sich da noch einrichten lässt!!! Meister Plo Koon 14:14, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Tipps Hallo Meister Plo Koon! Ich habe mir gerade deine Benutzerseite angesehen, du bist anscheinend gerade am Gestalten. Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass oben dieses ellenlange Inhaltsverzeichnis und neben jeder Überschrift das "bearbeiten" erscheint, gib einfach am Anfang " " und "__NOEDITSECTION__" ein, dann sieht's wahrscheinlich ansprechender aus. Gruß Kyle 14:58, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Mal sehen, dachte eigentlich das da alles schneller zu finden ist!! Mal sehen, ich lass erst mal warscheinlich so!! Aber danke für den Tipp^^!! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:03, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja bei ganz langen Seiten ist das sogenannte Toc (Abkürzung vom Englischen: table of contents) nützlich, aber bei Seiten wie meiner...übeflüssig^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 15:05, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Gut schon klar!! Naja ich werde es mal ändern und die Seite verkürzen!! Meister Plo Koon 15:06, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Kann am Sonntag um 1 zu dir kommen Darth Nihilus 66 15:07, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ok verstanden General Nihilus (der sechs-und-sechszige)!! Meister Plo Koon 15:10, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Soll ich Darth Traya mitbr. Darth Nihilus 66 15:11, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ähm..wen meinst du damit??? Meister Plo Koon 15:13, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Niemanden. Wieso? Darth Nihilus 66 15:14, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Na mit Darth Traya???!! (Verwirrt) Meister Plo Koon 15:16, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :(Jedi Geistestrick) so ich hoffe du bist nun entwirrt. Nein? Ok ich mein damit nur nihil; nichts und niemanden. Darth Nihilus 66 15:17, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) (Und noch was: Seht bitte zu, dass beim Diskutieren nichts verloren geht (so wie die Überschrift die ich gerade wiederherestellt habe) und benutzt diese Seiten hier bitte nicht zum Chatten. Ich glaube, man hat euch schon erklärt, weshalb. Gruß Kyle 15:18, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST)) Ja schon klar!!^^ Meister Plo Koon 15:20, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) (P.S.: Ich lass es mit dem Verzeichnissgekürze) Wat Tambor Hallo, Plo Kloon! Wie ich sehe überarbeitest du gerade Wat Tambor. Ich habe in den HoloNetNews(einer kanonischen Nachrichtwebsite) Nachrichten gefunden, die du sicherlich noch in die Biografie mit einbauen kannst: *HoloNetNews – Baktoid Closes Down Five More Plants *HoloNetNews – RRM Fundraiser a Huge Success *HoloNetNews – Techno Union Tightens Security at Foerost Shipyards. Lies dir die Sachen durch, arbeite die Infos in die Biografie ein und gebe die Seiten dann am besten so als Quellen an, alles klar? --Bel Iblis Diskussion 17:28, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich danke vielmals, jedoch leider gibts da ein kleines Problem. Bis ich all die Infos entziffert habe, ist es Weihnachten!^^ Na gut ich versuch mein Bestes. Gruß Meister Plo Koon 17:03, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Geht das hier für Text 1: Baktoid Schließt noch Fünf Werke TERMIN, METALORN - in einer Aktionären ausgegebenen Behauptung, Baktoid Rüstungswerkstatt bestätigte, dass sie noch fünf Werke im Inneren Rand und den Kolonien als ein direktes Ergebnis von Republik-Regulierungen schließen werden, die ihren Kampf droid Programm gehindert haben. Überschussbaktoid kämpfen mit droids an Ord Lithone. Baktoid-Werke auf Gießerei, Ord Cestus, Telti, Balmorra und Ord Lithone nahe beim Ende des Monats. Ungefähr 12.5 Millionen Angestellte werden infolgedessen entlassen. Gesetzgebung ging am Senat vorbei vor acht Jahren zwang das Auflösen der Handelsföderationssicherheitskräfte, den größten einzelnen Verbraucher der Kampfautomaten von Baktoid und Fahrzeuge. Weiter Beschränkungen des Verkaufs des Kampfs lizenzierend, machte droids den Kauf solcher für den grössten Teil der Kundschaft von Baktoid untersagend teurer Hardware. Die Behauptung, ein Grundlegendes Text-Only-Kommuniquè zugeschrieben dem Techo Vereinigungsvorarbeiter und Baktoid Manager Wat Tambor, machte keine Anzeige betreffs der Zukunft Baktoid plant, diese Verluste zu entgegnen. "Gemäß der jährlichen Behauptung des letzten Jahres zieht Baktoid noch in denselben Rawmat-Zahlen, noch hat sein Produkt nicht variiert," sagt Wirtschaftsanalytiker Deregue Hiatt. "Wir haben eine Gesellschaft, die es ausgibt, Mittel kaufend, aber nicht macht oder Waren verkauft. Sie können wetten, dass Aktionäre nicht glücklich sind." Am Anfang des Jahres erklärten Beamte von Baktoid die vergrößerten Käufe von rawmats als Investition in der zukünftigen Diversifikation, etwas, was noch im Produktkatalog der Gesellschaft widerspiegelt werden muss. Der verstorbene Senator Lanus Wrede (Sermeria) machte Überschriften, als er vorschlug, dass Baktoid verwendete, sagte Materialien in heimlichen Außenrand-Werken, frei von Republik-Regulierungen. Solche Ansprüche wurden von Wirtschaftsanalytikern, sowie einer dreimonatigen Untersuchung widerlegt. Der Skandal belief sich auf einen unwiedergutzumachenden politischen Fehler auf dem Teil von Wrede, der zu seinem Selbstmord früher im Jahr führte. "Etwas wie beschrieb Wrede ist nicht gutes Geschäft auch," fügt Hiatt hinzu. "Es gibt keine Märkte dort im Außenrand, und die zusätzlichen Kosten, Endprodukt zurück zu den Republik-Märkten zu transportieren, würden unvernünftig untersagend sein. Keiner der Waren von Baktoid ist im Schwarzmarkt in Zahlen aufgetaucht, die vorschlagen würden, dass Wrede auf etwas war." Ich danke erneut!! Meister Plo Koon 17:18, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das war ich Darth Nihilus 66 17:21, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS.: und zwar auf Abacho Das ahtte ich bereits vermutetet, weil der Text etwas sinnlos ist. Gruß Meister Plo Koon 17:25, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich hpffe, das du trotzdem etwas schneller zu Recht kommst, als mit dem Englischen. Darth Nihilus 66 17:27, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Is der besser? Baktoid Schließt Hinunter Fünf Weitere Betriebe TERMIN, METALORN -- in einer Aussage, die zu den Aktionären herausgegeben wurde, bestätigte Baktoid Rüstung Werkstatt, daß sie hinunter fünf weitere Betriebe in der inneren Kante und in den Kolonien da ein direktes Resultat der Republikregelungen schließen, die ihr Schlacht droid Programm gehindert haben. Überschüssige Baktoid Schlacht droids bei Ord Lithone. Baktoid Betriebe auf Gießerei, Ord Cestus, Telti, Balmorra und Ord Lithone schließen durch Monatsende. Werden geschätzte 12.5 Million Angestellte infolgedessen abgelegt. Gesetzgebung überschritt durch den Senat acht Jahren zwang das Auflösen der GeschäftsKräfte vor Sicherheit der vereinigung, des größten einzelnen Verbrauchers der Kampfautomaten Baktoids und der Träger. Weitere genehmigende Beschränkungen auf dem Verkauf von Schlacht droids schlossen den Erwerb von solchen Kleinteilen kostspielig kostspielig für die meisten von Kundschaft Baktoids ab. Die Aussage, ein grundlegendes Text-nur Kommuniqué schrieb Techo Anschlußvorarbeiter zu und Baktoid Executivwat Tambor, gebildet keine Anzeige hinsichtlich zukünftigen Baktoid plant, diesen Verlusten zu widersprechen. "entsprechend jährlicher Aussage des letzten Jahres, Baktoid zieht noch in die gleichen rawmat Abbildungen, dennoch hat nicht sein Produkt variiert," sagt Geschäft Analytiker Deregue Hiatt. "wir haben eine Firma, die aufwendet, kaufende Betriebsmittel, aber sind nicht, verkaufend bildend oder Waren. Sie können wetten, daß Aktionäre sind nicht glücklich." Beim Anfang des Jahres, erklärten Baktoid Beamte die erhöhten Erwerbe von rawmats als Investition in der zukünftigen Diversifikation, etwas, die, hat im Produktkatalog der Firma schon reflektiert zu werden. Der späte Senator Lanus Wrede (Sermeria) bildete Schlagzeilen, als er vorschlug, daß Baktoid besagte Materialien in den geheimen äußeren Kantebetrieben benutzte, freigeben von den Republikregelungen. Solche Ansprüche wurden von den Geschäft Analytikern, sowie eine dreimonatige Untersuchung widerlegt. Der Skandal betrug einen unrecoverable politischen Schnitzer auf Teil Wredes, das zu seinen Selbstmord früh im Jahr führte. "etwas wie zu tun [ Wrede beschrieben ] ist nicht gutes Geschäft auch nicht," addiert Hiatt. "es gibt keine Märkte heraus dort in der äußeren Kante, und die zusätzlichen Kosten des Transportierens des Fertigprodukts zurück zu den Republikmärkten würden unvernünftiges kostspieliges sein. Keine von Waren Baktoids haben oben im Schwarzmarkt in den Abbildungen gezeigt, die vorschlagen würden, daß Wrede war auf etwas." Mfg Darth Nihilus 66 17:38, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich glaube nicht das es einen Planet namens Gießerei gibt? Meister Plo Koon 17:41, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Zeig mir mal wo's steht Darth Nihilus 66 17:46, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Fabrik Was ist eigentlich aus deiner Fabrik geworden? The Collector Audienz 15:38, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Weshalb? Meister Plo Koon 16:57, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) P.s.:Ich hatte in letzter Zeit besseres zu tun!! Jemand Zuhause Dir is schon klar das du den 5700. Artikel geschrieben hast oder? Darth Nihilus 66 19:01, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) MTT Ich sehe dass du online bist, ich hab gerade mein MTT zusammengebaut. Darth Nihilus 66 12:50, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Cool, aber du wolltest mir doch was schreiben über Risszeichnungen!? Meister Plo Koon 12:59, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, das hab ich vergessen, also: Ich hab bei reinen Überfliegen schon 5 Artikel gefunden. Darth Nihilus 66 13:19, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Freut mich!! Ich kauf mir das noch, wenn ich in'dn Oktoberferien in Zwickau bin. Ach ja, schau dir mal an wie viele Artikel ich hab!! Meister Plo Koon 13:20, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) HdK Tag, imemr weider seh ich wie du ganz obskure Sachen bei HINTER DEN KULISSEN einträgst. Scheinbar hast du das System nicht ganz verstanden. Das man das auch immer wieder rausnimmt, markst du scheinbar auch nicht. Bei deinem letz5ten Artikel schreibst du bei HdK, dass der Jedi einen Padawan hat. HALLO? Hinter den Kulissen heißt etwas ganz anderes. Alles was In-Universe zu finden ist kommt in den Artikel, alles andere, was zB. die Fiktion mit unserer Realen Welt in verbindung bringt, soll bei HdK rein. --Modgamers 13:49, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) O.K. schon kapiert. Frage:Welchen letzten Artikel über einen Jedi meinst du. Und bitte schreib leserlich, deine Schrift ist ja fürchterlich. Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:49, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Puroth aber egal.. Kategorien sollst du auch nicht vergessen bitte... das sind doch nun wirklich die Grundlagen. --Modgamers 16:04, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sorry, Master, werd demnächst dran denken. Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:07, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) IW-37 Ich will dich ja nich ärgern, aber den Droiden gibts wirklich schon. Darth Nihilus 66 13:25, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Xi Char Cathedral Factories Klick mal an, und dann überarbeite es mal. Ich denke nicht, dass du einen Artikel mit so was oben drüber haben willst. Darth Nihilus 66 08:57, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich danke dir Nihilus, aber wer hat das reingestellt und weshalb. Ich weiß nicht wo da an der Form der Fehler liegt? Gruß Meister Plo Koon 09:22, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Kann ich irgendwie auch nicht entdecken. Darth Nihilus 66 09:32, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :PS: Ich hab gestern 9 Artikel geschrieben (noch 1 unter UC) Ich habs einfach entfernt, weil die Beschreibung etwas genauer sein müsste um dass zu verstehen, was derjenige uns damit sagen wollte. Gruß Meister Plo Koon 09:34, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hhm, ich weiß nicht ob das in Ordnung war, ich hätte lieber jemanden gefragt. Darth Nihilus 66 09:38, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich weiß, aber sehen wirs mal so wenn derjenige das bemerkt dann wird er sich ja bei mir melden...... Gruß Meister Plo Koon 09:40, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Hast du vllt doch noch ein paar Artikel für mich, mir ist seit gestern die Puste ausgegangen ;) Darth Nihilus 66 09:44, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Sorry, bin gerade an der Bearbeitung eines neuen Artikels und dann ist warscheinlich auch bei mir erstmals Stillstand. Mal sehen was sich machen lässt ....... (wenn ich was finde sag ichs dir morgen in der Schule) Gruß Meister Plo Koon 09:48, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) LEGO-Liste Könntest du mir eine Liste von Lego Star Wars sachen machen, die du besitzt? The Collector Audienz 15:33, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Gern, hier hab ich einige aufgelistet: *Star Destroyer *Tie-Bomber *Jedi-Starfighter inklusive Hyperdrive Boosterring *Jabbas Palast (+ Randteile) Naja und noch einige andere Sets deren Name ich nicht weiß (Speeder, Katapulte der Ewoks, AT-ST) Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:34, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) Vorschaufunktion Hallo, Meister Plo Koon! es wäre schön, wenn du vor dem Abspeichern die Vorschaufunktion, unten, rechts neben Seite speichern, benutzen würdest, ansonsten überschwemmst du die Letzten Änderungen und die Versionen deines Artikels und das ist wirklich nicht nötig! Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 14:34, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Oh, sorry ..... Meister Plo Koon 14:36, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das wollte ich dir auch gerade schreiben, aber du scheinst ja "Vernunft" angenohmen zu haben ;) Noch ein Tip, du hast bei Declan Mullholland das OSWM angegeben. Bitte noch die Ausgabe (also zum Beispiel Nummer 4) und die Seitenzahl angeben, damit das nachgeprüft werden kann, falls jemand das nachprüfen will. Boba 14:39, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) O.K. mach ich mal noch schnell..... Meister Plo Koon 14:41, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Cool, ich danke dir :) Boba 14:45, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Gern geschehen! ^^ Meister Plo Koon 14:57, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich möchte dich bitten seltener abzuspeichern und öfter die Vorschaufunktion zu benutzen,den z.b hast du deine Benutzerseite in 2 Minuten 4 mal geändert und abgespeichert.Das stopft die Letzten Änderungen nämlich nur voll.Gruß Tobias 16:47, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja 'tschuldigung. Ich benutze zwar in letzter Zeit die Vor.funkt. öfters, jedioch übersehe ich manchmal etwas oder es fällt mir zu spät ein.... Gruß Meister Plo Koon 17:09, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) Freundesliste Ich habe dich in meine Freundesliste aufgenommen. The Collector Audienz 14:51, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Das werde ich auch tun, denn ich finde du bist schwer in Ordnung....^^ Meister Plo Koon 16:06, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) FA-4-Droidenpilot Gibt es einen Grund, warum die wiederholt diese Weiterleitung entferntst? Admiral Ackbar 15:47, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja und ob...ich versuche nun schon länger Zeit den Artikel von FA-4 Pilotendroide nach FA-4-Droidenpilot zu verschieben.......aber da gibt es anscheinend ein Verschiebungsproblem....... Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:50, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Es ist nicht möglich, einen Artikel zu einem Namen zu verschieben, der schon existiert, esseiden, dort war immer nur eine Weiterleitung. Folglich muss FA-4-Droidenpilot von einem Admin gelöscht werden, erst dann kann FA-4-Droidenpilot dorthin verschoben werden. Ein bloßes leeren des Artikels genügt nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:53, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Jetzt kapier ichs, ich danke! (welcher Admin würde den dann mal bitte löschen....? ) --Meister Plo Koon 15:55, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Celebration IV Ich hätte da einen Artikel zum mitarbeiten wenn du möchtest. Falls du interessiert bist, setz einfach deinen Namen rein. Weitere Infos findest du auf der Disku-Seite von Verwaist30 Darth Nihilus 66 11:30, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich danke dir vielmals Nihilus, habe mich schon eingetragen......(ich habe event. in der zweiten Ferienwoche Zeit und könnte zu dir kommen......) --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 13:56, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Bei mir geht das immer, außer Donnerstag. wie wärs Mittwoch? Darth Nihilus 66 13:57, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja esrt mal sehen, schick dir ne SMS, over und ende.....^^ Gruß Meister Plo Koon 13:59, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ICQ Hast du ICQ? The Collector Audienz 19:26, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ord Radama Schauplätze: Probe positiv Ord Radama ist ein Plante am Ende des Äußeren Randes. Chronik: Probe negativ Darth Nihilus 66 19:46, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ei Captain..... Mission beendet....over und ende.... --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 09:42, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) On Gut dass du on bist, ich bräuchte mal ne richtig gute Galaxiskarte, nicht mit so wenig Planeten wie in den Schauplätzen oder der Chronik. Hättest du da einen Tip? MFG Darth Nihilus 66 10:15, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Huhu, ich weiß doch das du da bist! Darth Nihilus 66 10:21, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Sch....ße da fällt mir jetzt auch nix ein...?! ^^ --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:23, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::So'n mist, ich wollte eigentlich ne rießige Galaxiskarte zeichnen und sie mir dann an die Wand hängen. Aber da muss ich wohl mit den Planeten auskommen, die ich hab. Darth Nihilus 66 10:27, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Sorry! Meister Plo Koon 10:31, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ICQ 2 Hast du meine Frage nicht gesehen? The Collector Audienz 16:14, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sorry ja ich habs übersehen.... --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 09:11, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) Entstubung dein Artikel JN-66 Analysedroide ist doch ein Stub oder? Darth Nihilus 66 09:42, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Offensichtlich. Bild:;-).gif Kyle 11:46, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Weshalb das denn? ... gleich mal schaun --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 14:24, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ich hätte da was für hinter den Kulissen. Darth Nihilus 66 09:10, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) 6.000 Artikel Glückwunsch für den Meilenstein, aber den Artikel Nr. 6.000 hättest du auch einem Autor überlassen können, der vielleicht schon einen Artikel fertig hat. So finde ich das nicht ganz okay, zumal du ab 5.990 nur noch Artikel mit der UC-Vorlage erstellt hast. Und das obwohl du noch immer zahlreiche UC-Artikel hast... Da frage ich mich halt, was es dir bringt, dir unbedingt diesen Meilenstein zu sichern. Aber na gut... ist jetzt halt so! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:42, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja ich erachte das auch als etwas sinnfrei.--Yoda41 Admin 15:43, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Vielleicht hat er ja auch gar nicht darauf geachtet, ob es der 6000. wird, kann doch sein? Kyle 16:39, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Es ist vielleicht etwas schade, das nur ein UC-Artikel der 6000. ist, aber ich denke das ist kein Weltuntergang. Wichtig ist doch, DASS es 6000 Artikel gibt und nicht, WELCHER der 6000. ist. Gruß, Finwe Disku 16:44, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::So kann man es auch sehen. Bild:;-).gif Aber wie ich gerade sehe, hat Meister Plo Koon vorhin einen ganzen Hagel neuer Artikel (allesamt UC) auf die Speicher niedergehen lassen, also war es wohl doch nicht so unabsichtlich... Na, egal. Gruß Kyle 16:53, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja, das ist richtig, Finwe :) Vielleicht wird aus dem UC-Artikel noch was sehr Gutes. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:54, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Jeder, der etwas über den Artikel weiß, soll einfach sein bestes geben, so dass er dem 6000. Artikel würdig ist :). Gruß, Finwe Disku 16:57, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Es ist doch nicht so wichtig ob der Artikel UC ist, in dem Punkt gebe ich Finwe völlig Recht. Ob Plo das nun wollte oder nicht ist doch völlig egal. Darth Nihilus 66 16:58, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Natürlich ist das egal... es soll auch keine Rüge oder sowas sein. Ich meine nur, dass ich persönlich das nicht so optimal finde. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:02, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Verständlich. Kyle 17:06, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Kann ich schon verstehen, dass man seinen eigenen Artikel als 6000. sehen will. Ich fänds auch besser, wenn der 6000. schon fertig wäre, wie damals bei Githany, aber das kann man jetzt nicht mehr rückgängig machen...... Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:07, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Wir sollten uns in Zukunft absprechen, das wäre besser. Ich hätte da nämlich eine Idee für Nummer 7000. Kyle 17:10, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Jetzt mach keine Andeutungen, sag schon was ist das für eine Idee? :) Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:13, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Absprechen ist gut... das hat sowas von einer Gemeinschaft. Aber mach dir nichts draus, Meister Plo Koon! Diesbezüglich will ich dir da auch nichts vorschreiben. Das ist lediglich meine Meinung zu der Sache. Was hast du denn für eine Idee, Kyle? --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:14, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich hatte vor, was über das Senatsgebäude zu machen, das ist sowohl für Star Wars ein wichtiges Gebäude, und steht gleichzeitig für die Demokratie, ohne die ein solches Wiki hier undenkbar wäre. Falls euch das zusagt... Kyle 17:31, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Gibt es nicht schon Galaktischer Senat? Da würde eine Beschreibung des Gebäudes doch auch reinpassen, oder? --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:40, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Klar, warum nicht. Aber warum willst du damit bis zum 7000. warten? :) Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:41, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::@Ani: Nicht die Beschreibung, die ich vorhabe. Bild:--).gif @Finwe: Es war nur eine Idee, falls keinem sonst was gutes einfällt. Kyle 17:45, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Nächstes Jahr kommen ja Clone Wars und The Force Unleashed raus. das gibt bestimmt gute Jubiläumsartikel. Darth Nihilus 66 18:03, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hallo und guten Morgen, welch' interessanter Empfang, möchte nur kurz dazu was sagen, der 6000. Artikel ist fertig könnt ihn nun lesen. Sorry das er nicht allzu lang ist......... --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 08:35, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hi Plo Koon, der Artikel ist gut geworden. Meine Glückwünsche! Gruß, Premia Admin 16:51, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich finde den Artikel nun auch völlig in Ordnung. Glückwunsch nochmal zu diesem Meilenstein :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:45, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Danke^^ ! --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:58, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ??? Vor ca. 10 min kam in den RTL 2 Nachrichten, das Lucas eine neue Serie über Droiden plant, weißt du was das bedutet. Darth Nihilus 66 20:21, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ganz viele Artikel!!!! *lechts* MfG - Cody 20:24, 18. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Nur die Frage wann ? Meister Plo Koon 08:52, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Du willst wissen, wie lange es noch dauert? Nun, wenn er noch plant, dann lange, ein Jahr oder so mindestens. Wenn die Produktion anfängt weniger als ein Jahr. Und dann wird es noch ne weile dauern, bis es übersetzt wird. MfG - Cody 09:10, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Na klasse... ^^ --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 09:12, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Aber es kommt ja demnächst Clone Wars 3d. MfG - Cody 09:17, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Oh nicht schlecht... ^^ --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 09:19, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Wisst ihr schon das Lucas versucht die Episoden in 3D zu machen? Darth Nihilus 66 09:29, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) Schon gehört... ^^ --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 09:32, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Na bei dir is es ja klar. Darth Nihilus 66 09:34, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :: ... *g* ^^ .......... Meister Plo Koon 09:38, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) P.s. schau dir mal Konföderationswelten an. Darf ich auch was zu dem Artikel sagen? Ich finde er ist sehr zerstückelt, zu viele Überschriften und zu wenig zusammenhängender Text und zu viele Listen und Aufzählungen. Aber vom Informationsgehalt her ganz gut. MfG - Cody 10:23, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Schöner Artikel, aber ich hab noch ne Frage: kann es sein, dass es den Artikel Hinrichtungsarena noch nicht gibt? Darth Nihilus 66 11:30, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Wenn du die Hinrichtungsarena auf Geonosis meinst schon! Inaktiver Benutzer 12:38, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::das wollte ich wissen. Darth Nihilus 66 17:15, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hilfe Plo, ich brauch mal deine Hilfe. Wenn wir uns dann am Montag sehen, geb ich dir mal zwei Sachen die, wenn du Zeit hast, mal eingescannt und hochgeladen werden müsste. Du weißt ja, dass unnser Scaner den Geist aufgegeben hat. Darth Nihilus 66 10:51, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja mach ich doch gern. --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 11:18, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe dir hier auf deine Anfrage geantwortet und hoffe, dir auch etwas Hilfe leisten zu können. Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 15:42, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Danke vielmals... --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:56, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Shada D'ukal Ich sag dafür schon mal herzlichen Glückwunsch, auch wenn Garm das Meiste gemacht hat. Darth Nihilus 66 09:19, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Lass mal raten der Artikel ist lesenswert? Meister Plo Koon 17:10, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) mäh Vergiss doch bitte bei deienn Artikeln die Kategoriene nicht. --Modgamers 17:58, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Sorry... Könntest du sie mal noch schnell für mich einfügen, falls dus noch nicht gemacht hast....? --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 18:00, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) ich komm grad von der uni und hab ansich heute kaum was anderes in der JP gemacht als (nicht persönlich nehmen) andern leuten den kram hinterherzuräumen. pfffff... ja mal gucken. Geht um die beiden Planeten immoment. --Modgamers 18:02, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :"mäh" ist da eine sehr passende überschrift^^ aber ich finde es gut, dass du es überhaupt machst und die leute drauf ansprichst. Wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben. MfG - Cody 18:05, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) Lizenz Also, ich hab gerade an lego geschrieben. Dabei kam das heraus: Lieber Herr Krauß, '' ''Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich bei uns gemeldet haben. Koennten Sie uns bitte mitteilen, welche Informationen genau in diesem Wiki verwendet werden sollen? Wir werden dann mit unserer Rechtsabteilung abklaeren, ob dies moeglich ist. '' ''Ich hoffe, Ihnen mit diesen Informationen geholfen zu haben. Falls Sie noch weitere Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich bitte wieder an uns. Viel Spaß beim Bauen! Doreen Dittrich LEGO Direct Worrauf ich das geantwortet hab: Es werden warscheinlich Informationen zu den einzelnen Lego-Sets sowie dem Lego-Club oder dem Lego.com verwendet. Dabei beziehen wir uns aber nur auf Angaben ihrer Hompage oder aus den Sets selbst. Eine weitere Frage wäre, das unser Wiki Legopedia heißen soll, ob es mit dem Namen Probleme geben könnte. Mit freundlichen Grüßen André Krauß Nach erneuter Nachfrage um detailiertere Informationen antwortete ich so: In den Artikeln werden Bilder der Lego-Sets, sowie der Anleitungen verwendet. Weiterhin werden keine Angaben zu Preis oder anderen Angaben des Verkaufes gemacht. Die Informationen beziehen sich zum Beispiel nur auf die Geschichte von Lego, Inhalt der Produkte, wie Minifiguren, Gebäude und Fahrzeuge. Die Themenbereiche von Lego wären auch ein interessantes Thema. Es bestände ebenfalls die Möglichkeit Artikel über den Lego-Club, das Legoland oder ähnliches zu erstellen. Das oder die Logen von Lego werden nur mit eindeutigen Verweisen und ihrer Erlaubnis verwendet. Ein Beispiel wie wir uns die Verweise vorstellen finden Sie als Beispiel unter http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Bild:Lucasfilm_Ltd.jpg Mit freundlichen Grüßen André Krauß Einige sehr gute Hinweise und Informationen findest du hier und hier Darth Nihilus 66 18:21, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) Blockade Brecher Zieh dir mal das hier rein Darth Nihilus 66 17:09, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) Bild ausgetauscht Ich hab das Bild des gezeichneten Plo Koons gegen das größere ausgetauscht, das kleine schlage ich zum löschen vor, da das Bild sonst doppelt vorhanden wäre. Wenn dir das Bild zu groß ist dann kannst du die Größe ändern in dem du die px-Zahl manuel eingibstso ungefähr Xpx Das X'' ist hierbei eine Variable deren Wert du bestimmst so zum beispiel 50px. Gruß Jango 23:52, 16. Nov. 2007 (CET) :O.K --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 12:49, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) Alsakan Hallo Plo Koon. Ich hatte dir hier etwas geschrieben, aber anscheinend beobachtest du deine Artikel nicht. Das ist jetzt aber auch egal, ich hätte halt nur gerne eine Antwort darauf. Gruß Kyle 21:04, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) :War vllt. etwas blöd geschrieben, na ja und das mit der Gala......das ist vllt. auch etwas weit hergezogen. Sorry aber ich kann das momentan nicht bearbeiten, habe wichtigeres zu tun..... --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 17:10, 19. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Dann entferne ich jetzt erstmal den etwas unsinnigen Teil, und du kannst wenn du Zeit hast wieder etwas ergänzen. Gruß Kyle 12:06, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) An alle User Ich bitte darum das mich in nächster Zeit niemand mehr anschreibt, weil ich vorerst inaktiv werde. Nachdem ich meinen 100 und 101. Artikel geschrieben habe, werde ich mich vorerst einem neuem Projekt, dern Legopedia, widmen. Dort bin ich Administrator und werde vorerst beim Aufbau helfen, ich bitte um Verständnis! --Mit freundlichen Gruß Meister Plo Koon 11:30, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) tags Ansich ist das sup tag bei sowas irgendwie doof... jedenfalls währe es nett, wenn du das tag auch wieder schließt, weil du sonst die darstellung der seite total kauptt machst. --Modgamers 20:17, 15. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ansprechpartner bei Wikia Hi, ich habe gesehen, dass du einen Kontakt zu Wikia suchst. Tut mir leid, dass es Probleme gab. Ich habe dir hier geantwortet. Melde dich doch bei mir, dann antworte ich umgehend. Sorry. --Avatar 08:27, 8. Feb. 2008 (CET) Rückkehr Hallo Leute, nachdem das Projekt mit der Legopedia, sich von selbst geklärt hat, werde ich erst einmal wieder an ein paar Artikeln arbeiten. Ich hab so ziemlich viele Dummheiten begangen (.. mich mit einigen angelegt), aber Schwamm drüber ... falls es anfragen oder Probleme geben sollte, bezüglich Artikeln, Quellen, Kategorien, Bildern etc. dann bin ich bereit das zu klären. Gruß Meister Plo Koon 14:01, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Irgendjemand hatte mich nach Plo-Koon-Bildern gefragt, die keine Quellen hatten, nur die Frage welche??? (Bitte melden, damit Problem behoben werden kann!!!) :Na ja, ich kenn dich zwar nicht, aber es ist immer cool, wenn jemand nach langer Zeit zurückkehrt. Daher: Willkommen zurück in der Jedipedia und Möge die Macht weiterhin mit dir sein. Bezüglich der Bilder: Diese kannst du in den Löschkandidaten finden. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 15:54, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich fand die Liste, die ich erstellt hab, ganz eindeutig: Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Plo Koon#Quellen bei Bildern Pandora Diskussion 17:33, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Sorry aber das muss ich übersehen haben ... Ich guck mal ob ich da noch weiß was da die Quellen sind. (Kurze Frage: Weiß einer von euch was Merl Tosche für ne Spezies is - Nihilus 66 hat mir das schon mal gesagt aber ich habs vergessen!?) Gruß Meister Plo Koon 18:04, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Folgendes: *bei allen Bildern wurden Quellen hinzugefügt, '''außer' Bild:Plo Koon XIX.jpg und bei Bild:R4-I9.jpg , ich muss leider zugeben das ich da die Quellen selber nicht weiß →(bei dem ersten Bild, dass hatte irgendwas mit dem Yinchorri Aufstand zu tun, weiß aber nicht mehr die Quelle) * und das Bild Bild:Spielberg.jpg hab ich irgend wann mal aus Google.de gefischt, aber da fehlt mir ebenfalls die Quelle, und ich bezweifle das diese offiziell ist !!!! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 18:29, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) BTW: Wenn du so Artikel schreibst wie Merl Tosche brauchst du vorher kein UC reinsetzen (dafür ist die Vorlage auch nicht gedacht). Sowas kannst du einfach so weg schreiben und ich bin mir sicher, dass dir den niemand zwischendurch wegschnappen wird. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:34, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :O.K., werd ich machen Meister Plo Koon 18:35, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Auch ja: Auch Fan-Art-Bilder brauchen eine Quellenangabe (evt. dich selbst, wenn selbst gemacht). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:05, 3. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Erinnerung an diesen Eintrag Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Plo Koon#und noch was -.- --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:07, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Sowie an den Hier Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Plo Koon#Rückkehr (mein Kommentar) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:09, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) The Clone Wars - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Hallo Meister Plo Koon, könntest du dich bitte bei The Clone Wars - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie in die UC-Box mit eintragen (sofern du noch mitarbeiten möchtest)? MfG, Wolverine Koon 20:02, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Geht klar, trag mich ein. --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:56, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) UCs Weiß schongarnicht mehr wie offt ich dir das gesagt hab, jedoch wäre es nett, wenn der Herr aufhören würde, UCs für kurze Artikel von nur 1.000 Bytes zu verwenden. Die sind für andere Zwecke gedacht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:14, 3. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Kerrshnek Dürfte ich fragen, wo du dessen Namen her hast? In den HNN steht nix davon. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:13, 6. Dez. 2008 (CET) Fanfiction Hi Meister Plo Koon, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Meister Plo Koon/Der Rat der Separatisten Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless'']] 22:57, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST)